


Wicked Intruder

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Because she missed her pretty prince, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Kyoto Arc (Ao no Exorcist), Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader breaks into the inn they’re staying at, Rimming, She lowkey hates Rin’s friends, Tail Sex, Tails, Topping from the Bottom, demon reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/6 rimming | dominance/submission—Finally, Rin let out a sigh and spread his legs wider, grumbling all the while, “If anyone barges in, I’m blaming you. How the hell did you get to Kyoto any— ooohhh, that’s goooood…”
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Original Character(s), Okumura Rin/Original Female Character(s), Okumura Rin/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Wicked Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert. mc is a full blooded demon in a human host, wears black lipstick and has a tongue piercing in this.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

“Relax, my prince, let me take care of you…” 

Rin bit the inside of his cheek and glanced nervously at the door, unsure. The demoness between his legs pressed her lips against his bare thigh, leaving behind a smudge of black lipstick on his pale skin. His cock, hard and drooling precum against his stomach, twitched in interest despite his fears. She ran her tongue along the sharp points of her fangs while eyeing his flushed erection hungrily. 

“My prince.” She called again, drawing his eyes to her as she gave him a sly grin and ducked to run the flat of her tongue over his scrotum. He gasped sharply at the feeling, shiny pearls of precum glistening on the tip of his cock. “Forget about the petty humans and focus on your pleasure, my prince.” 

Finally, Rin let out a sigh and spread his legs wider, grumbling all the while, “If anyone barges in, I’m blaming you. How the hell did you get to Kyoto any—  _ ooohhh _ , that’s goooood…”

She hummed lightly and took his length deeper into her mouth, gently running her trimmed nails over his thighs. The taste of him was heavenly, warm and savory, painting her tongue with the evidence of his pleasure. Rin shivered at the press of her piercing against the underside of his cock, but he threaded a hand through her hair to pull her closer. His tail flicked back and forth, the black tuft of fur on the tip brushing against her arm. 

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Rin mischievously before reaching out to grab his tail in her hand. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle an embarrassingly loud moan, his ears turning pink along with his cheeks. She chuckled around his cock, the vibrations earning her a thrust, and pulled back to admire the black marks left on the base. She gave his balls a kiss before going lower.

“Where are you going?” Rin mumbled, looking down at her with a small pout on his lips.

Her fingers curled a little tighter around his tail and gave the slim limb slow, smooth strokes that had his legs shaking. “ _ Relax _ , my prince,” She reminded him, setting her sights on the pink pucker between the firm globes of his ass. She teased the tight little rim with the tip of her tongue, pinning his hips down with her free hand when he jumped at the sensation.

“S-Seriously?!” He squeaked, the blush on his face intensifying. 

“Mhmmm,” She hummed in response, giving his left asscheek a kiss if only just to see the imprint of her lipstick on his skin. Despite his alarm, the smell of Rin’s arousal grew stronger when she started licking and teasing at his entrance. He let out a soft groan and collapsed on his back against the soft pillows, his tail coiling around her wrist. He threw an arm over his eyes, his fangs digging into his bottom lip as his chest heaved. She sealed her lips around his hole, lavishing the twitching pucker with soft licks and gentle suckling. 

She pulled back a little to press the pad of her finger against his hole, testing the waters. Above her, Rin cursed. The buck of his hips against her finger gave her all the answers she needed. She grinned, pleased, and slowly pushed her index finger inside his tight walls. His insides clamped down around the intruder and his tail tightened around her arm. She leaned her cheek against his thigh and glanced up at him, only to find that he’d propped himself up on his elbows to watch her with demonically bright blue eyes. 

“Keep going.” Rin ordered, the teeth in his mouth sharper than before.

Her tail unfurled and swayed in the air as a delighted shiver ran down her spine. A soft purr came from her chest and she accompanied the slow thrusting of her finger with the teasing licks of her tongue, adding to the saliva slicking his entrance. Rin let out a soft groan, rolling his hips into her pleasurable ministrations. She paused briefly to add another finger before scissoring them, sucking a bruise into his inner thigh. 

Precum dripped from the flushed tip of his cock to pool onto his abdomen. She slowly withdrew her fingers and his walls fluttered around her digits, as if attempting to swallow them up. She hooked her thumbs around his glossy rim, prying it open and admiring the way it twitched and clenched around nothing. The demoness shot the young man a wink and stuck her tongue out, letting her drool spill down into his hole. 

Rin let out a groan and a rough version of her name, sharp claws tearing into the sheets. She obliged, burying her tongue inside his needy hole. He grabbed her head, surprisingly mindful of the dangerous points tipping his fingers, and pushed her closer while hooking a leg over her shoulder. She moaned into him, wrapping her tail around his and allowing her tongue to lengthen inhumanly inside his walls. 

His tail writhed around hers, sending sparks of pleasure up their spines, as he rocked down on her tongue. It squirmed and thrusted, searching for that one little spot that will make him  _ wail _ . Rin’s chest heaved with every ragged breath, steam rising from his skin as flickers of blue flames appeared on his head. Her eyelids became half lidded, her cheeks growing pink at the sight of him losing control of his flames. 

She curled her tongue in a come hither gesture, and found her head cushioned between a pair of firm thighs. Her tail coiled hard around his in utter  _ delight _ . Her pussy clenched hard around nothing, slick dripping down to ruin her underwear as her legs quivered. Rin moaned loudly behind his hand, his flames growing when she pressed her tongue harder against his prostate. 

“Ngh,  _ fuck _ ,” Rin said roughly, tugging at her hair and taking his hand off his mouth to wrap it around his erection. “So fucking good,” He continued, swiping his thumb over the flushed head to gather the copious amount of precume for lubrication as he started stroking in time with the thrusts of her tongue. 

She moaned at the filthy sounds that came with the action, pulling back to take one of his balls inside her mouth as she sunk three fingers into his stretched rim to the knuckle. She smeared the last of her lipstick over the base of his cock and his scrotum, letting out purrs of pleasure against the hot flesh while his tail writhed harder around hers. She curled her fingers to press against his prostate with every harsh thrust, picking up a punishing pace when she noticed just how close he actually was. 

Low growls and purrs slipped past his grit teeth, and the black of his pupils had been replaced with a fearsome red, stark against the glowing blue of his irises. Rin guided her mouth onto his cock, his head lolling against his shoulder as he watched her intently. She wrapped her long tongue around his cock, the metal stud pressing against the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft as she took him to the back of her throat. 

“Close,” Rin hissed and his black tail curled around the base of hers to deliver quick, tight strokes. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and she hollowed her cheeks, bobbing her head on his erection. More slick dripped onto her underwear, wetting it beyond salvation, and the coil in her abdomen tightened with an approaching orgasm.

She pushed her head down as far as it could go and pressed her fingers hard against his prostate. Rin let out a strangled yell, biting down on one of the pillows to muffle his voice as he came. His cum flooded her mouth and travelled down the length of her throat, her own climax slamming into her at the feeling. Her tail grabbed onto his, trembling erratically. 

After a moment, his hand let go of her head and he lowered his legs from her shoulders, allowing her to sit up on her knees. The demoness slid her fingers out of him and licked her lips, savoring the taste of his virile essence. Rin’s hair stuck to the sweat glistening on his flushed face, his half lidded eyes dimming into their usual shade while his flames were nowhere to be seen. She wiped her fingers and his stomach clean with a lavender colored handkerchief that may or may not belong to Mephisto, before tossing it to the side.

“Why do you stay?” She asked suddenly, catching Rin’s attention.

“Huh?” He let out, unintelligently, blinking at her. 

There was something like frustration on her normally placid expression, but it wasn’t directed at him. “If these humans treat you so poorly and make you feel sad, then why do you choose to stay?” She questioned. 

Rin stared at her in surprise for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth as his fingers curled into the sheets. Slowly, he smiled, “Because they’re my friends.” Rin answered simply. “And even if they don’t want to be around me right now, I’m sure we’ll make up eventually.” 

She frowned, her vibrant eyes searching his face for a lie, but she found none. She let out a soft sigh and gave him a fanged grin, “Then I guess I’ll stay, too!” 

His eyes widened, “Wha—” She tackled him to the mat and curled around him, pressing her chest flushed against his back and burying her nose into his hair, her tail coiling around his gently. “O-Oi, wait, does Mephisto even know you’re here?!”

“Goodnight, my prince~” 

**Author's Note:**

> i got so mad when they kept pushing him away in the Kyoto Impure King arc 😤
> 
> i found an old draft with plans for a Blue Exorcist fic from 2016, might polish it up and post it in the future so stay tuned.
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
